


It's hot..

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to requests, I have made a sequel to my cute little "Don't Be Mad!" Story! What happens when the sweet cute little reader-chan..isn't exactly sweet and cute anymore? Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's hot..

You smiled as you looked in the mirror, mewling happily as your tail swished side to side. It had been about three weeks since you exacted your revenge on Levi, and the bump on your forehead had finally gone away. Levi hadn't hit you of course, but in your attempt of running for dear life, you accidentally smacked face first into a wall. No one had ever seen Levi go from angry to worried so quickly. And they probably never would see it again. 

 

You had decided to remain in your human form as well, only changing back to a kitten for bedtime. It was great because you got acquainted with most of the cadets, but you never really left Levi's office. You always ate with him as well, making sure to harass him until he gave you tea. You just loved the stuff. You made your way from his bedroom to his office, beaming with joy. "Levi~ guess what!" You said, hopping into his lap. "My forehead is better! Look!" Levi stared at you for a moment before plucking your forehead, making you whine. "What was that for?" You asked, pouting. "That's for shredding my paperwork, brat. Be thankful I waited for your head to heal." He said, giving you a light push signaling for you to get up, which you did. "Meanie." You said, rubbing your forehead. 

 

Levi rolled his eyes, waving you off as he continued his paperwork. "Levi~, I wanna play!" You said, your tail swaying happily. "I'm busy, (Name)." He said, not bothering to look up. You laid your ears flat and pouted slightly, your tail drooping behind you. "Pretty please?" You asked softly, gaining his attention. He stared at you for a moment, before letting out a sigh. He opened a drawer on his desk, pulling out a ball of yarn, making your ears perk up instantly. "Yay~!" Your tail swayed back and forth rapidly as you changed back into a kitten. Levi rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face. You were just too damn cute. Not that he'd ever admit that, of course. He started on his paperwork once more as he threw the ball, letting out a quiet chuckle as you scurried after it. You quickly rolled the ball back, waiting anxiously for him to throw it. He picked it up once more, not even stopping with his paperwork. 

 

This continued for awhile. He threw it, you brought it back. You never seemed to get tired of this game. It ended, though, at the sound of a knock on the door. You wandered off with your favorite toy, rolling around with it as you tried to climb on top of it. Before Levi could ask who it was, Hanji burst through the door in her usual cheery, goofy mood. "Hey shorty!" She greeted happily, earning a groan from the man. "What do you want, shitty glasses." He said, continuing on his paperwork. "Not a very nice greeting, shorty." She said, frowning for a second before cheering up instantly. "Hiya (Name)!" She said, finally noticing your rolling kitten form. You responded with a muffled meow, too occupied with chewing on the ball. 

 

Hanji couldn't help but laugh, "oh how cute~! Ah! That's what I came in here to talk to you about Levi!" She said, striding over to his desk. "It's about (Name). And it's a bit important." She whispered, trying to keep her voice low so you wouldn't hear. Luckily, you were so occupied with the yarn you weren't paying attention to anything else. "Is it critical to her health." He said, finally looking up. "Well, not really, but-" "Then it can't be that important. Now if you could escort yourself out. I have shit to do." Hanji let out a sigh as Levi returned to his paperwork. "Alright alright fine. Don't say I didn't warn you~." She said, that look on her face that said she was up to something. Giving you a quick pet, she made her way out the door. Soon as she left, you rolled the ball back over to Levi, meowing to get his attention. He looked down at you and let out a sigh, picking up the ball and throwing it. 

 

~~~Time Skip to Bedtime~~~ 

 

You hummed quietly to yourself, your tail swaying back and forth as you waited for Levi to come to bed. You stayed in your human form until the two of you finally laid down, waiting patiently for him. Your ears perked up as the door opened, and in walked Levi. "Ready for bed I see." He said, and you nodded. "Pretty quick bath you took, (Name)." You fidgeted slightly, your tail swinging back and forth faster. "Y-Yeah! I decided to rush this time!" You said, laughing nervously. Levi just stared at you, narrowing his eyes, making you groan. "Fine I'll take one." You muttered, getting up and heading to the bathroom, your tail drooping behind you. "Extra long this time." He said, making you groan louder. Wasn't your fault you hated baths. 

 

~~~A Few Moments Later~~~ 

 

Levi got up at the sound of scratching, opening the bathroom door and you made your way out. You hopped on to the bed and stared at him, hissing before crawling under the cover. "That's your own fault. Next time just take a bath." He said, making his way into the bathroom. You hid under the cover with your cheeks puffed out, thinking of how much paperwork you could shred again. 

~~~A Few More Moments Later~~~ 

 

You poked your head from under the cover as Levi made his way out of the bathroom, letting out a soft mewl. You ducked back under the blanket, giving him time to throw on some clothes (he has a towel my darling perverts). You had tried to peek once, only to be scared back under the blanket by the terrifying glare he gave you. It was like he knew you were gonna peek before you even tried. And because of that incident, you never tried to peek again. You poked your head out once more as the room got dark, only moonlight shining through the window. You moved over a bit allowing Levi to crawl under the cover, hopping onto his chest once he was settled. You purred as he gently petted your head, curling up into a little ball. "Goodnight (Name)." He said, closing his eyes. You mewled softly, drifting off into a peaceful sleep. 

 

~~~Time Skip to the Morning~~~

 

Levi winced as the sunlight hit his eyes, but that wasn't the only problem. Something on him felt heavy, and his little kitten was light as a feather. What made it worse was the strange feeling of something wet on his neck, constant pressure on his groin. Levi slowly cracked an eye open, his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull at what he saw. There you were, grinding on top of his crotch, licking his neck, panting harshly and moaning. "(Name)? What the hell are you doing??" He asked, making you sit up at the sound of his voice. "Levi.. I don't feel good." You said, panting. Levi stared at you, trying to figure out what was going on. There you sat, your face flushed as you panted heavily, the shirt you were wearing was coming down to your elbows. You continued grinding your hips, causing Levi to finally realize his pants felt wet. Soaked rather. 

 

"Hot.." You whispered, trembling slightly. "It's hot. I don't like it. Make it stop~." You whined, starting to unbutton the rest of your shirt. Levi quickly sat up and grabbed your hands, making you whine even more. "Oi, (Name)! Get a hold of yourself!" He snapped, slightly annoyed at this point. You whimpered softly, laying your ears flat as you pouted. "I can't help it, I don't know what's wrong, but I can't stand it. I..I want..I want it to stop. I want..I want you..Levi.." You panted, laying him down once more as your grinding got rougher. Levi grunted slightly, squeezing your hips as he tensed up. His sweet, innocent little kitten was now this hot and horny neko. Just what the hell happened? That's when it hit him, this must be what Hanji wanted to talk about. 

 

Levi snapped out of his thoughts as you dragged your tongue down his now bare chest and abs. He couldn't help but shudder at the contact. He didn't know what to do. You were supposed to be his sweet and precious kitten, but his self control was going down fast. You slid down further, dragging your tongue over his crotch. "This.. I want..this.." You panted, desperately unbuttoning his pants. "Cut it out, (Name).." He growled, glaring at you. Any other time that glare could stop you in your tracks. But not today. You simply ignored him, pulling away his pants and boxers to reveal his semi hard member. Your eyes darkened with lust as you dragged your tongue over his member, making his breath hitch. 

 

Welp, so much for self control. 

 

You yelped as you were suddenly flipped onto your hands and knees, turning your head to see Levi staring down at you. "Fine. If you don't want to stop, then suffer the consequences." He said, his eyes cloudy with lust. You wiggled your ass around, letting out a whimper as you used your fingers to spread open your drenched heat. "Want it. I want it, Levi. I want you, here." You said, trembling with anticipation. Levi's eye twitched slightly, you were too damn sexy right now. "Levi.." You whispered, his eyes locking on to yours. "Please.." 

 

......

 

You moaned loudly as Levi plunged himself into your core, not giving it a second thought before he started thrusting madly. You were drenched enough to the point where he just slid right in, and it felt oh so wonderful. Levi grunted as he picked up the pace, not being able to get enough of your tight, wet heat. You purred loudly as your moans grew in volume, your nails clawing into the sheets. You had never felt something like this before, but you wanted more, and badly. "L-Levi, p-please m-more.." You said between pants, gazing back at the man. You were going to break his sanity. You let out a small mewl as you were flipped onto your back, your eyes meeting Levi's, turning the two of you on more than it should have. You ran your fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly as he attacked your neck with kisses. You wrapped your legs around his waist and threw your arms around his neck, practically screaming as he slammed into your sweet spot relentlessly. "L-Levi, something's coming~!" You moaned out, holding him closer. You trembled with pleasure, your vision starting to blur as Levi picked up an inhuman speed. 

 

Your body tensed and your walls tightened around him, your entire body racking with pleasure as you came, screaming his name in the process. Levi tensed slightly at the feeling of you tightening around him, his thrusts becoming sloppy. After a few more thrusts, he released inside you, letting out a deep groan as he did so. Once he was finished, he slowly pulled out of you, the two of you breathing heavily. After taking a minute to catch his breath, Levi slowly got up and started making his way into the bathroom, only to stop in his tracks at the loud purring he heard. He turned around to figure out what you were purring for, staring slightly wide eyed at what he saw. Your tail swayed side to side as you wiggled your ass about in the air, propped up on your hands and knees once more. "Levi~," you cooed, gazing at him with lust filled eyes. "Again. I want more.." You said softly, panting slightly. Levi stared at you for a moment, his eyes scanning your figure, noticing your still dripping wet core. There was no way he could..not again, anyway. "Please.." You whispered, your ears twitching occasionally. "Fill me..Corporal." 

 

You could nearly hear the crash as Levi's self control bar dropped down into the negatives. 

 

You let out a small squeak as you were thrown over his shoulder. "Seems like this kitten needs a thorough cleaning." He muttered, carrying you into the bathroom and closing the door. 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~

 

Hanji chuckled to herself as she and Erwin made their way to Levi's office. He'd been missing for about half the day, even missing a meeting with the rest of the squad leaders, which was unusual. But Hanji had a bit of an idea of what was happening, she was basically your personal animal doctor. Once the two finally arrived at his door, Erwin was the one to knock, confused about what Hanji found so amusing. But, it was Hanji after all, who knows what she could be laughing at. After a few minutes with no answer, he knocked again, harder this time. It took a few minutes, but Erwin finally heard rather angry footsteps making their way to the door. The door was cracked open a bit as Levi stuck his head out, looking rather pissed. He stared at the two for a second, a scowl on his face. "The hell do you want." He said, annoyed. The two could only stare in shock. The normally neat and relaxed Corporal was standing before them, sort of, with his hair a mess, his breathing heavy, and he was sweating slightly. Just what did they interrupt? 

 

Hanji knew fully well what they had interrupted. A sneaky smile crept up on her face, but before she could speak, Erwin snapped out of his shock. "You've been gone for most of the day, Levi. You also missed a meeting with the rest of us, care to explain?" He said calmly, still slightly recovering from shock. "Been busy." Was all Levi said, not batting an eye. "Is that all you wanted?" He asked, sounding even more annoyed. Before Erwin could speak, getting annoyed himself, Hanji burst out laughing, holding onto Erwin for support. The two men stared at her, eyebrows raised. "Oh shorty. I know what you're doing! Or should I say who~." She cooed, smirking as she started to calm down from her laughing fit. "Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Erwin asked, extremely confused. "Ah! Right. You see, (Name) is in heat!" Hanji said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "In what?" They both asked, making Hanji roll her eyes. "In heat! It's the mating season for cats this time around. This is what I tried telling you yesterday Levi!" She said, giggling at their shocked expressions. "That would explain a lot.." Levi mumbled, finally realizing what happened. "How long does this heat shit last?" He asked, making Hanji smile even wider. "About a month." She said, causing Levi to just stare at her, wide eyed. Taking a deep breath, Levi just shrugged. "I'll be absent for a while, Erwin." He said, closing the door and locking it before the man could respond. Heading back to his bedroom, he stopped in the doorway and smirked. You were a panting and moaning mess, your fingers working feverishly at your clit and inside your core. "How impatient, kitten." Your ears perked up at the sound of his voice, a low purr emerging from your throat. You sat up quickly, not removing your fingers from your heat. Levi removed the pants he had threw on, making his way over to the bed. He stood in front of you, your eyes immediately locking on to his throbbing member. "Go on, kitten." He said, giving you a light pet between the ears. You wasted no time as you dragged your tongue along his member, sucking and licking the throbbing monster desperately. You used your mouth and one of your hands to pleasure your tasty treat, your other hand too occupied with pleasuring your heat. Levi grunted as he watched you closely, his hands on your head as he guided you back and forth along his shaft. 'A whole month huh.' He thought to himself, shutting his eyes and throwing his head back, letting out a deep groan as he came. You pulled away, swallowing the sticky sweet treat, panting heavily as you removed your fingers from your core. Levi's smirk widened as you got on your hands and knees once more, your tail swaying back and forth. 

 

'I'm gonna enjoy this.' 

 

Le End~.

**Author's Note:**

> Well damn, what a wake up call. XD hope you enjoyed! =^.^=


End file.
